La conspiración
by Artemisa Sama
Summary: Se supone que esto iba a ser un fanfic IshiXHime pero desvarió un poco..... Miren uds, el resultado ....
1. Chapter 1

**El inicio**

_A lo lejos se puede ver el cuerpo de una joven pelirroja tendida en el suelo y a su lado con el ceño fruncido ( y tal vez el pelo teñido) un joven de pelo naranja, y más alla arreglandosé las gafas un joven de camisa blanca..._

No despierta – dice Ichigo

Serás idiota ¡cómo se te ocurre exponerla así? – dice Ishida

Yo le dije que se vaya, pero ella se quedó ¡ Acaso es mi culpa¡no puedo estar salvando a todos!

Si pero ¿porqué ella?

Era una buena amiga

No esta muerta idiota¿acaso ves su espíritu?

Esta bien... solamente tiene un golpe en la cabeza, no le ha pasado nada ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?

Porque..es mi amiga... – dice Ishida ,arreglándose los lentes – y yo no quiero que mis amigos se mueran ¿sabes?

Pero si solo es un golpe ¡no se va a morir por eso! – dice Ichigo – Bueno entonces no tendrás problemas en ocuparte de ella, yo me quedaría pero me tengo que ir...

No tienes que pedírmelo, ella también es mi amiga...- Ishida lanzándole un mirada recelosa a Ichigo -­"Si claro solo es mi amiga y ella solo quiere a Ichigo pero si supieras lo que siento en verdad por ti, quisiera que todo fuera más fácil pero mientras me contento con ser el que te cuide las espaldas aunque tú no te des cuenta

El joven de cabello naranja ya se fue, solo queda el otro que se queda mirando a la chica tirada en el suelo, al verlos parecía que uno viera una novela de las antiguas donde la protagonista estaba a punto de morir y el otro llegaba y le ayudaba y le decía que la amaba, claro que eso no paso pero me hubiera encantado verlo eso animaba el animo a cualquiera.

**Evidencias  
**

_El shinigami que se fue sale presuroso a encontrarse con otra de su especie ¿De que hablaran?_

No lo sé, sabes a veces me parece que no puedo protegerla...

Tú no puedes estar siempre a su lado por más que sea tu amiga tienes un deber más grande hacia los demás

Pero...¿no dijo que la queria como una amiga? -dice Ichigo

Serás...suena el cel es hora de irnos...

Pero ¿tu crees que deberíamos hacer algo?

Yo se quien puede ayudar... pero primero a por el hollow

**Ni el niño ,ni el borracho mienten...**

_En una habitación parecida a un centro de adivinación se ve a una rubia cantando una canción_

"I'm too sexy, sexy sexy"

-Etoo ...Rangiku? -dice Rukia

La rubia reacciona y escucha lo que le dicen con atención

-Han acudido donde la persona indicada... ya se que haremos... hagamos una fiesta con un montón de gente y sake.-dice Rangiku

-Creo que no fue tan buena idea...- dice Rukia

-Vamos... que la fiesta esta bien – dice Ichigo

-¿el toma?-dice Rangiku

-Pues la verdad no se, nunca lo he visto beber.-dice Ichigo rascándose la cabeza

-Espera ¿ese chico no es el que hace diseños de ropa tan monos? – dice Rangiku

-Sí, es él- dice Rukia

-Pues... hagamos un desfile de modas... en la SS, o sea mira estas cosas con las que luchamos... no son nada sexys y además son incómodas para luchar... mirala a Rukia, así parece un chaval –dice Rangiku

-... gracias por el cumplido- dice Rukia irónicamente

-Es cierto Rukia, a veces pareces un tío – dice Ichigo

-AHHHH! eso dolió Rukia – grita Ichi

-Eso es por no tener tacto – dice Rukia

-Vieja gruñona – dice Ichigo

-¿Qué dijiste? – dice Rukia con fuego en los ojos

-nada... nada... cambiando de tema, van a ir al baile?- dice Matsumoto

-¿qué baile?- dice Rukia

-El de fin de curso... pero no se con quien ir creo que con mi capitán – dice Rangiku (edit: - es que no me dejan de llover las invitaciones dice toda sobrada)

-¿Es que acaso era la única que no sabia de eso? – dice Rukia mientras todo silban desentendidamente-¿y ustedes ya tienen pareja?

-Pues... yo no... - dice Ichigo

-Yo no se a quien escoger – dice Rangiku (mientra saca un saco con cartas de colores)

- suena el cel nos vemos luego...-dice Rukia

-Sí, se me ha ocurrido una idea para escoger las parejas...- dice Rangiku con los ojos brillando-Luego les cuento... váyanse rápido

**La idea**

_Los shinigami se trasladan al mundo terrenal ¿a quién se le ocurriría que a la escuela van? _**  
**

-Mmm...Ichigo ¿sabes dónde queda la biblioteca? –dice Rukia

-¿Es que nunca has ido ahí?-dice Ichigo

-¿Debería?

-¿Cómo se supone que haces tus deberes?

-¿Qué deberes?

-Lo que nos dejan los profesores

-Ah eso...Inoue lo hace

-No deberías abusar de la gente

-Sí claro y ¿cuándo te copias de Ishida?

-Sí...bueno ..como sea lo cierto es que la biblioteca esta en el último piso...aunque no va mucha gente salvo cuando hay trabajos...

-¡Aja! OK...pues...me voy ...a ...hacer...los trabajos a la biblioteca...eso...si

Mmm que extraña esta Rukia ¿Ah¿qué es esto?

_Hola_

_Bueno te escribía para invitarte a una reunión en la biblioteca que se esta dando a las 9 a.m. _

_No faltes_

_Besos_

_Rangiku_

Así que eso era bueno iré

**La celestina**

_La celestina era una vieja fea y horrorosa pero esta es una joven, bella y esplendorosa_**  
**

-Bueno ¿y para que nos has traído hasta aquí? –dice Renji

-Mmm ...pues por el viaje de graduación ...claro esta- dice Rangiku

-Yo no pienso ir

-¡Irás!

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo lo digo ...considéralo como una ampliación de tus conocimientos de este lugar

-Pues...no me interesa

-Y si te digo q vas con Tatsuki ?- dice Rangiku en voz baja

-Pero si no la conozco – dice Renji

-La conocerás y te caerá bien...esta dicho

-¿quién te crees?

-Pues yo la celestina la Diosa del Amor...la reencarnación de Afrodita y muchas otras cosas.

-Estas loca

-¿Decías?- dice Rangiku amenazándolo con su zampaktu que salió de ¿la nada? XD

-Decía que gustoso iré...

-Bueno ya que nosotros no conocemos muy bien las costumbres de por acá he decidido que vayamos todos en grupo en baile ...pero como se supone que son en parejas estas serán las parejas

_Renji- Tatsuki_

_Ishida – Orihime_

_Rukia- Ichigo_

_Mi capitán y yo_

-¿Pero no se supone que deberíamos de estar intercalados para no confundirnos?-dice Inoue

-Bueno...es que ustedes irán juntos para...darnos el ejemplo...considérenlo como un favor hacia nosotros que no sabemos lo que es un baile- aclara Rangiku

-Bueno...

¿Alguna objeción?-dice Rangiku con zanpatoku en mano

-No...ninguna...que va...

-Bueno entonces así quedamos...

* * *

_Seeee soy una loca XDD , bueno pues esto lo tenía hecho desde hace tiempo lo hice de volada XDD (o sea en un toque, no pensar mal XDDD). Lo de lolas rimas pues noc como todo lo hice tipo guión con puro diálogo pues lo puse como adorno . De hachazo que esto no es un super fanfic es solo algo que se ocurrió y lo escribí XDD nomás serán 2 caps creo. Dejen reviews si desean ..se supone que este era un fanfic de IshidaXOrihime pero desvarió en esto o XDDDD  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**La razón**

_Se dice que el amor se exexpresa de mil maneras, aunque seas frío se nota que estas enamorado _

- ¿por qué haz hecho todo esto?- dice Hitsu

-¿Por qué capitán ?...solo estoy adelantando lo que va a pasar –dice Rangiku

-No te entiendo ...

-Esos chicos son muy tímidos digamos que necesitan un empujón y el baile es una buena excusa

-¿Por qué lo haces?

-¿Usted no cree en el amor?

-No se preocupe...yo se que pronto se mejorará

-...gracias

-No me lo agradezca capitán..es la verdad

**El vestido**

_La manzana de la discordia provocó la pelea de tres diosas, y el vestido la confusión de una hermosa pelirroja_**  
**

-Ishida-kun! – grita Rangiku

-¿Ah¿se te ofrece algo?

-Sí, ven un momento por favor

Orihime los observa pero como esta lejos no puede escuchar nada

-¿Puedes hacerme mi vestido para el baile?

-Ah...yo bueno...

-Anda di que si ...si? – dice Rangiku

-Bueno

-OK ..nos vemos en la tarde en el taller de costura

-Pero...

-Nos vemos luego

Orihime se acerca

-Ishida

Ishida sale de su estado de estupefacción -¡Ah! Hola Orihime ¿qué deseas?

-Nada solo que ... se calla

-¿Ah?

-No nada ...este ¿podrías ayudarme a confeccionar mi vestido

-¿Ah? Claro por supuesto

-Bueno entonces nos vemos en la tarde

-¡No! Digo ...en la tarde estoy con otros trabajos y bueno ¿qué tal mañana?

-Mmmm...bueno..esta bien ...muchas gracias

-No tienes nada que agradecerme Inoue-san se le queda mirando mientras se aleja

**Pensamientos interrumpidos**

_El pensar en lo que siente el corazón, a veces te hacer perder la razón ¿por qué encontrar razón a la sin razón?_**  
**

A mi me gusta Kurosaki.kun, el siempre ha sido bueno conmigo aunque a su manera, es cierto que varias veces me he expuesto por acompañarlos, pero nunca me ha pasado nada

-¿Y quién estaba a tu lado¿quién hacia que no te pasara nada?

-¡Ah? Rangiku-chan me asustaste---

-Estabas hablando en voz alta

-Lo siento...es uno de mis defectos ...pensé que nadie me estaba escuchando

-Pues sí...pero no te preocupes que ya me voy

-Espera...

-¿Sí?

-¿Paso algo entre Ishida y tu?

-Pues no...no te preocupes

-¿Preocuparme?

-Bueno me voy ...¡ADIÓS! Rangiku se va corriendo

-Adios...

Bueno ¿así que al final no paso nada¡Que bien! Pero ¿por qué me siento aliviada¿no debería estar feliz de que pasará algo¿por qué con Kurosaki- kun es tan simple decirle felicitaciones cuando esta con alguien pero el solo pensar decirle eso a Ishida hace que me sienta nerviosa¿por qué siento que ante él no podría esbozar una sonrisa falsa? ...

-¿Será por qué lo quieres?

-¡ Ahhh! Rangiku-chan ¿no te habías ido?

-Ah ...esto...¡ Sí! Pero ¡mira una rata!

-¿Dónde?

-Ya se fue.. no te preocupes

-Felizmente...

**Reacciones**

_Se dice que la suerte no tiene compasión, sobre todo si es rubia y de gran corazón_**  
**

- ¿Por qué me tuvo que tocar contigo?

-Preguntale a Rangiku ¬¬

-Es que como que la diferencia va a ser notoria

-¿Qué insunuas ?

-Tu sabes el tamaño ...

-Cuidado con lo que dices ...

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-¿Quieres saberlo? se pone a gritar en plena calle PERVERTIDO NUNCA PENSE ESO DE TI POR...Ichigo le calla la boca

-Esta bien... me callo

-Vamos a comer un helado

-No tengo dinero

-Yo tampoco

-¿Qué sugieres ?

-!Regresemos a casa que ya va a empezar el show de Don Kanonji ¡Wuajajaja!

- ...como sea...

**Preparándose**

_Horas antes del baile las chicas se arreglan para que nada descuadre_**  
**

-¡Ay! que mono me quedo mi vestido pero el tuyo esta mejor ¿por qué será?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Qué te dijo Ishida cuando fuiste donde él a que te haga tu vestido ?

-Mmmm pensando pues ...nada en especial solo ...despreocúpate que haré el mejor vestido ...al fin y al cabo ¿irás conmigo no?...y luego yo dije que por supuesto y que no defraudaría a Ishida-kun

-Interesante ... ¿dónde están las otras chicas?

-Mmmm...quedamos en reunirnos en la casa de Kurosaki-kun

-Bien pues vamos ya...

-OK...

**Preparándose 2**

_Ya van pasando las horas y el baile se va acercando mientras tanto el resto va llegando_**  
**

-Mmmm ¿por qué se demoraran tanto?-dice Rukia

-No lo sé...oye ¿por qué siempre fastidias a Ishida con Orihime?-dice Ichigo

-Porque cada vez que lo hago pierde los papeles y es muy gracioso

-A mi me gustaría que estuvieran juntos

-A mi también Orihime estaría mejor con Ishida, aparte él es quien siempre se preocupa por ella sino recuerda lo de la SS

-Sí es verdad ...parece que hubieran nacido el uno para el otro

-Hay veces en que las estrellas se unen y combinan sus fuerzas para que las personas extraviadas se encuentren ... hoy será un día de esos-dice Isshin

-Pero ¿ qué dices?

-Es el baile de mi hijo ¡Oh , estoy tan orgulloso!

-¡Cállate!

-Mira te voy a dar esta flor que es la que le a tu madre en el día del baile

-Pero si tu no estudiaste con ella

-Igual tómala que esas son las normas debes de poner una orquídea!

-Nunca en la vida ¿estas loco?

-Que es una norma! patada ¡y lo harás!

-¡No,No lo haré!

-Rukia ...¿no quisieras utilizar esta orquídea?

-Oh , claro Sr. Papa de Ichigo es muy hermosa pone cara de niña buena

-¡Ves aprende de ella! De todas maneras ya cumplí con mi objetivo

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque ..bueno ..es que ...como sea

-De todas maneras debo de llevarme bien con quien me da un cuarto y alimento

-Lo sabía...

-Mira ya llegaron los chicos

-Vamos a saludarlos

-Vamos...

-Hola! Rukia-chan , Kurosaki –kun!

-Hola Orihime e Ishida

-Hola- dice Ishida

-Bueno basta de charlas. VAMOS A LA FIESTA- dice Rangiku

-Pero..si nos acabamos de saludar

-Mejor no digas nada

-¿por qué?

-No querrás verla molesta

-¿Ah?

-De verás que no lo querrás...

**Ponche**

_¿Quién diría que el borracho ahora es celestino y qué paso con la rubia o le reemplazó el peliteñido?_**  
**

- ¿Dónde esta Rangiku-chan ? hay un ponche de berenjenas que le va a encantar

-Berenjenas...¿que es eso? ...Bueno Matsumoto se fue a tomar un trago ya que se canso de tanto bailar

¿ Hitsugaya-kun baila?

-Bueno, pues no ...pero ¿ves esa fila? No es para el ponche ni para el baño ni para la fotos...

-Entiendo...voy donde ella

-Claro ...y bueno Ishida-kun ¿qué tal la noche?

-Mmm pues bien ¿por qué?

-Sácala a bailar una balada

-Pero...yo no sé bailar ...

-Eso se arregla

-Tatsuki , Rukia ¿quién se anima a enseñarle a bailar a Ishida

-Mmmm...pues la verdad es que yo no sé bailar...-dice Rukia

-Se nota...y tu Tatsuki-chan? –dice Ichigo

-Pues yo tampoco...bueno..hace tiempo que no voy a fiestas con el entrenamiento y...

-Hagamos una cosa yo salgo con Tatsuki-chan y tu nos sigues ¿fácil no?

-Y yo...-dice Renji

-¿tu sabes bailar?

-Pues no...

-Entonces quédate con Rukia y fin de la discusión

-¿cuál discusión?

-Olvídalo, vamos

-¿Alguna vez pensaste que Ichigo se pondría así solo con PONCHE?-dice Rukia

-Pues la verdad no ahora sabemos porque Rangiku esta así todo el tiempo risas

**El baile **

_La pelirroja se perdió y la rubia la encontró y después ¿que paso?_

-Inoue ¿qué haces aquí¿no deberías estar bailando con Ishida-kun?

-Bueno pues el hasta ahora no me a sacado a bailar

-Mmmm ...pero seguro que te saca ..es que es un poco tímido...vamos a la mesa con los chicos, por cierto ¿dónde esta el capitán Hitsugaya?

-Pues esta tratando de despegarse de esas chicas de primero...

-Yo lo arreglo... le brillan los ojos

-Gracias, pero no tenías que ser tan ...

-Sí,si como sea el hecho es que esta aquí ...ahora vamos con los chicos

-¿Ahora que planeas? Yo nada ...solamente conversar

-Sí, claro

-Vamos Inoue con los chicos

-Ah, si claro esta bien –dice Inoue que estaba observando las burbujas que salían ...

-Y chicos ¿dónde esta Ichigo?

-Esta con Tatsuki...

-Renji se le acerca a Matsumoto le susurra- convéncele al DJ que ponga una balada

-le brillan los ojos Sí, si claro vamos capitán

No es por nada pero quisiera irme ...

Nada que usted me tiene que cuidar

**El alcohol**

_Parece que el fresita siempre fue envidioso de Cupido y gracias al alcohol puede que compla el cometido _**  
**

Ichigo se acerca a Ishida

- Invítala

-Pero

-No tendrás otra oportunidad, hazlo que hemos hecho todo esto por ustedes

-?

-Olvidalo solamente invitala a bailar ¿o quieres que te obligue?

-... esta bien...Inoue ¿quieres bailar?

-¡Claro! Yo pensé que a Ishida.kun no le gustaba bailar...

-Yo también...digo no ...digo...como sea

-A veces me parece que cuando uno baila pierde la noción del tiempo, que no le interesa lo que vendrá ...solo bailar y sentir la música ¿es algo raro sabes?

-No, lo creo ...yo siento lo mismo aunque no sepa bailar...

-Mentiroso, Ishida.kun sabe bailar

-Pues no , la verdad es que no es la primera vez que lo intento ...aunque no es tan difícil

-Cuidado

-¿Ah?

-Casi me pisas

-¡Oh!

-Eres muy gracioso Isgida-kun se sonroja

-Mmm la están haciendo larga hay que ayudarlos ¿qué dices Tatsuki-chan?-dice Ichigo

-¿Qué es lo que piensas

-Digamos que vamos a darle un empujón ¿me sigues?

Después de usted

-¡Cuidado!-dice Orihime

-¿Ah? –dice Ishida

se caen

**Tic tac**

_Para que dos personas que se quieren expresen su emoción yo creo que solo necesitan de un buen empujón _

-¿Cuánto llevan así? –dice Ichigo

-Como 10 minutos

-¿Deberíamos decir algo?

-No lo creo...

* * *

_Bueno y así acaba el desvarío de fic XDDD es que me salió raro hay que admitirlo y si se dieron el trabajo de leerlo todo se los agradezco _

_ Si quieren dejen reviews  
_


End file.
